Fatherhood
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: It has been just over two years since Sirius and Remus broke up. With Sirius working in child protection service, he comes upon a familiar face. Can he help Remus in saving his baby by getting his life back together and will Remus help Sirius with his?


It was quite early when Sirius Black showed up at the Child Protection Services office. He had a bad hangover from the night earlier but he had to be in early. He still hadn't grown out of his party attitude even though he knew he should. In the morning he swears that he was going to stop but when he goes out, he usually forgets.

Walking into the light grey building, he was immediately swamped by people getting him to sign more paperwork. Sirius had only had the job for six months and he had so much paperwork he had to do. He was wearing some pale blue crumpled jeans and black torn shirt with brown coat and some sunglasses. The light hurt his eyes early in the morning and the hangover gave him a headache. With everyone talking to him it made it even worse. They just wouldn't shut up, even when he swore at them to get them to go away.

Sitting down at his desk, he took a sip of Jinjarp. It's a drink similar to coffee but was more of a magic version of it. It was really good for hangovers. After he took a sip, he let out a sigh and heard one of his fellow workers.

"Let me guess, Rianz?" she asked, sounding a little annoyed but also amused, guessing the club Sirius went to the night earlier. The two were pretty close and she was one of the only friends Sirius had at work.

"Yeah, I tried to resist this time. But you know the people that work there. They just call to me" he chuckled a little bit as he tried to remember the night before. Most of it was a blur but he did remember going in. That was usually a good thing for him as most of the time he couldn't even remember that. When he did wake up though, he had one of the cute bartenders next to him. The bartender was someone Sirius had an eye on for a while and usually flirted with him. Even though he was glad to finally get in bed with him, he was really annoyed he couldn't remember any of it. It seemed Aaron, the bartender enjoyed it though as he offered to meet up with him again. Sirius accepted it and was going to call him later that week. After all, he wanted to remember what Aaron was like. After that he probably wouldn't speak to him again.

"You know, you're going to have to grow up sooner or later" she added, writing some more things down on some paper that was right in front of her. Sirius groaned. He had heard the same things a million times. "You're not setting a good example for these parents" she muttered.

"Well, do I have a kid?" Sirius remarked, glaring black at her. He knew he wouldn't have been a good father. That was why he didn't want any. Yet, he did want to make sure kids were in a good environment, so they didn't grow up the way he did. That was why he became a social worker. If it wasn't for his pathetic parents, he probably wouldn't have grown up an alcoholic creep as so many people like to call him. When he drank, it usually got rid of all his memories of them, he liked that.

"Well, glad to see you could make it" a man in a grey suit said, walking up to Sirius. Sirius looked up.

"Could I ever miss another day with you John?" he asked sarcastically. The man in the suit, John, growled and muttered something Sirius could barley hear. He chuckled a little at it though as it was fun to get them angry.

"We have another case today" he said, placing a file on Sirius' desk. This made Sirius moan a little more.

"As usual" he said picking the file up to have a quick look. There were so many bad parents, it sickened him.

"The girls name is Emily. She's only thirteen months. Only has one father. He's a werewolf" John started.

"But John, that doesn't necessarily mean he's a bad father. Remember the Jenkins?" Eliza, the black haired girl Sirius was talking to interrupted.

"Well, it's not just that. He is very poor, lives in a runned down house which isn't suitable for young children. We've been getting calls of concerns from the neighbours" John replied, trying to forget about the Jenkins case. Eliza and John both expected to hear something out of Sirius, as it was one of his favourite tales which he constantly liked to remind John

The last part, Sirius didn't hear. He noticed the name of the father. Remus Lupin. Once he spotted the name, he seemed to have blanked out. When he was in school, Sirius knew Remus Lupin. With James Potter, who he still sees now and then, and Peter Pettigrew, someone he had not seen in the three years since graduation, they made up what was known as the marauders. He had a very special connection with Remus. They were in fact lovers for a while. Sirius loved Remus a lot. In fact, he still slightly regretted breaking up with Remus. He found out Remus wanted a family, a child. That was why they broke up. There was the fact that Sirius didn't want to become a father but even if he did, it never would have worked. Remus deserved someone better. He still missed Remus though. His smile as Sirius told him how much he loved him, his frown as Sirius did something which usually annoyed him, just him. Accidentally, Sirius let out a sigh as all the memories of Remus came flooding back in.

"Black" John almost yelled angrily, causing Sirius to jump as he looked back at him. Eliza was also staring at Sirius with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, thinking they asked a question.

"I said, do you know him?" John asked rolling his eyes. "I think I read somewhere he went to Hogwarts the same year as you" he added. Sirius looked down and shook his head.

"I may have seen him around once or twice but I didn't officially know him" Sirius lied causally, throwing the file back over to John. For some reason, John didn't allow anyone who was familiar with the family to be on the case. Sirius really wanted to see Remus.

"Alrighty, guess we should go see them then" Eliza said standing up. Sirius followed her as they made their way to the Lupin house hold. They were joined by Mya, another one of the social workers and she was almost as uptight as John. She didn't like him and while she did like to annoy her, he didn't like her a lot either.


End file.
